Kegundahan Sakura Behind the Scene of NARUTO chapter 631
by Kishimoto ko Yuki
Summary: Semi-canon / "Hey! Jangan bilang kau kesal karena aku buat Naruto dan Hinata scene di chapter 615 minggu kemarin!" / 'Apa aku ini… bisa dibilang… cemburu? "Sejak kapan… aku mulai menyukainya?" / "Sakura, kau itu malah terkesan berharap bisa dapat scene yang lebih WAW dari scene Naruto Hinata-san beberapa chapter yang lalu…."/ Huh! Itu mah tidak seberapa dengan chapter 631!


**Author : Kishimoto ko Yuki**

**Title : ****Kegundahan Sakura**** / Behind the Scene of**** NARUTO**** chapter 631**

**Rated : T (may be?)**

**Genre : ****Humor / Romance failed (may be?)**

**Pairing : Narusaku**** slight Sasuhina (dikit banget kok)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary :**

**Semi-canon / "Hey! Jangan bilang kau kesal karena aku buat Naruto dan Hinata scene di chapter 615 minggu kemarin?!" Sakura teringat kata-kata Kishimoto-jiisan / 'Apa aku ini… bisa dibilang… cemburu? "Sejak kapan… aku mulai menyukainya?" Sakura bergumam dengan menatap Naruto yang sedang diberi instruksi oleh sang sutradara anime NARUTO dari kejauhan… / "Sakura, kau itu malah terkesan berharap bisa dapat sc****e****n****e**** yang lebih WAW dari sc****e****n****e**** Naruto Hinata-san beberapa chapter yang lalu…."/ Huh! Itu mah tidak seberapa dengan chapter 631 yang satu ini! / Gak pandai buat Summary, silahkan baca saja… terus di review kalian tulis saran gimana summary yang bagus… Happy reading! ^^**

**Warning :**

**One-shoot, Sudut pandang orang pertama (Sakura), Kishimoto**_**-jiisama**_** terlibat, Semi-canon, Alur ****kecepetan****, OOCness tingkat tinggi, bahasa ancur-ancuran, Typo(s) selalu bergentayangan, kebanyakan humor garing kriuk-kriuk hamper gosong malahan****, romance nggak kerasa banget****, oya…, newbie**

**(-3-)'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hay, aku Haruno Sakura! Siapa yang kagak tau aku? Aku salah satu tokoh utama animanga NARUTO karya tetanggaku, Kishimoto_**-jiisan**_… kalau kalian tanya di mbah google (yang juga tetanggaku), kalian bakal nemu foto Kishimoto_**-jiisan**_ itu yang diserpiain hitam putih dengan pose dan ukuran yang samaa semua… yah! Memang ntu orang kagak begitu dikenal sama khalayak pecinta anime Naruto… apalagi yang para bocah (bocah = bawah 7th) tetangga kalian yang 'ngakunya' suka Naruto… coba kalian Tanya : "Tau Masashi Kishimoto kagak?" pasti jawabnya pada "Kagak!", dan coba Tanya sekali lagi, "kalau Haruno Sakura tau?" pasti bakal pada bilang gini "Oh… itu ceweknya Naruto!" Aku yakin pasti 99,99% aku BENER!? Dan herannya… kagak tau kenapa banyak banget emang yang masangin aku ama ntu tokoh utama… okeh! Kembali ke Kishimoto_**-jiisan**_… dia tu orangnya misterius banget, bener deh! Sumpeh ampe tumpeh-tumpeh deh! kalian tahu kenape? Halah! Kenape kite malah ngebahas dia sih? Oke abaikan yang satu ini… mulai cerita aja, yo! Tapi jangan terlalu banyak berharap kalian ya?! Ini fic yang genrenya 'Santai', emang ada? Ya mana aku tahu! Yang pasti kagak usah serius-serius amat lah… Kalau kagak tertarik, banting aja HP/PC kalian, aku jamin tulisan aku ini bakal ngilang seketika dari layar HP/PC kalian! Udahlah… ini kapan mulai ceritanye, hoi…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opening song : Azusa – For You**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu siang… aku sedang duduk-duduk santai dengan menggenggam sekaleng soda dingin menunggu panggilan syuting mega sinetron NARUTO SHIPPUDEN chapter 615 (_kagak tau bakal episode berapa_) yang kayaknya bakal nyaingin 'Tersanjung'… kalo kalian orang Indonesia asli, kalian pasti tahu ini pilem jadul, ya nggak? Dan aku yakin, umur kalian udah lebih dari 20th, (author nongol : _walah kagak kerasa kita-kita udah tua ya, readers_…) Udahlah, aku disini bukan buat ngebahas masa-masa kecil author dan (mungkin) kalian para readers, tapi buat ngebahas diri aku sendiri… Oke, mari kita mulai lembaran kita yang pertama…

"Fuah!" Kagak tahu kenapa nih minuman soda rasanya nikmat banget buat aku… sekali lagi aku pantengin nih kaleng minuman yang katanya impor langsung dari Amrik… aneh banget ya nih kota, masak ngebuat minuman soda kayak gini aja kagak bisa… bukannya tinggal air ditambah soda api eh? Atau soda kue ya? Ah! Pokoknya yang soda-soda itulah, bakal jadi air soda, tinggal masukin kaleng, jadi deh – sfx : Tada! – 'Minuman Soda'… kenapa pake acara ngimpor-ngimpor segala coba? Aku mulai mikir geje lagi, nih deh kayaknya… (*_mati lu ya, make soda api!_)

Agh! Persetan sama soda! Yang penting aku haus! Sekali lagi aku ngerutup kaleng soda yang kayaknya isinya tinggal separo itu… dan sekali lagi juga, aku nahan tuh gelembung-gelembung soda biar ketelan pelan-pelan sambil menikmati kesegarannya… aku tahu, kalian pada juga gitu kan kalo lagi minum minuman bersoda, oi readers!

"Sedang menunggu giliran?" suara itu… kutengok si sumber bunyi yang terdengar baritone itu dengan malas… apaan tuh! Pertanyaan retoris! Udah tahu nanya!

"Hmm" jawabku agar dia lekas pergi, sang tokoh utama animanga NARUTO, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Uzumaki?! Tapi, perlu kalian tahu! Aslinya dia itu tipikal cowok yang nggak banyak ngomong dan kalau menurutku orangnya rada-rada cucok gimana~ gitu… pokoknya kata para kru sih 180° dari Animanga-nya

"Oh…" ujarnya datar, He? Dia malah duduk coba! Dasar! Kagak bisa baca situasi apa ni orang! Aku jadi kagak selera minum lagi… kutatap dia sekali lagi dengan malas, dia masih lengkap make kostum Naruto yang udah sobek setengah lengannya, dengan ikat kepala yang ehm… tampak norak buat anak-anak SMA jaman sekarang, dan dia juga megang kaleng minuman, yang juga soda! Hhuh! Tapi… lagi-lagi, dia make sedotan! Menggelikan!

"Naruto!" panggilku dengan nada malas tanpa menatapnya

"Nani?" Tanyanya pelan tanpa menatapku (sepertinya) lalu minum lagi lewat sedotannya

"Entah kenapa… tapi aku benci ngeliat laki-laki yang minum pakai sedotan…" ujarku jujur untuk pertama kalinya padanya, sudah beratus-ratus episode aku bareng ama dia… dan di beratus-ratus episode itu juga, aku ngeliat dia minum make sedotan, dan kayaknya kebiasaan _cucok-_nya itu terasa semakin menggangguku

"Hm? Begitu ya?" timpalnya, retoris lagi!

Ugh! Aku benci cara bicaranya itu! Aku pandang sinis dia sekali lagi… dan kali ini dia nyeruput minumannya tanpa sedotan, langsung dari kaleng yang nempel dimulut kayak aku… Eh? Dibawah sepatu ninjanya dia menginjak sedotan itu hingga penuh debu… kulihat tatapannya tetap datar seperti biasa… S-sugoi…

Deg! T-tunggu dulu… kenapa dada aku jadi sesak gini ya… aku pegang dadaku… a-apa-apaan!

"OI! Naruto… ayo masuk…" seseorang memanggil, fuah! Selamat! Tanpa pamit denganku, diapun berjalan dengan santai menuju lokasi syuting, dengan masih menggenggam kaleng minuman soda yang kali ini tanpa sedotan itu… apa-apaan, bilang 'aku kesana dulu' atau gimana gitu lah! Menyebalkan! E-eh? Kenapa aku jadi kesannya ngarep gitu? Ugh! Perasaanku jadi nggak enak… ==

"Sakura_**-chan**_…" seseorang memanggilku, hah? Uzumaki Kushina_**-san**_? Eh? Kenapa sekarang nyokapnya malah kemari? _**Kusso**_! =='

"Hai?" jawab aku sopan, yaelah! _**Kusso**_ lagi! Dia sekarang juga malah duduk disampingku…

"Musim panas gini… masih syuting aja?" tanyanya to the point… pake embel-embel dikit kek napa?! Yang mainstream juga tak apa lah, contoh : 'Gimana kabarnya?' atau 'Lama nggak ketemu' kan enak jadinya

"I-iya…" jawabku seadanya, emang mau ngejawab gimana lagi coba?

"Ya-ya… untung dulu saat bagian(adegan)ku waktu musim dingin, jadi ya… nggak gerah-gerah amat kayak gini…" ujarnya santai lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke wajahnya sambil memejamkan mata menikmati semilir angin kecil itu, mungkin...

"Ya…" jawabku singkat lagi

Tik tok tik tok…

Suasana jadi canggung… aku jadi ngerasa nggak enak… huft! Perlu kalian tahu, sebenarnya aku haus… suangat haus! Tapi, aku pikir sekali lagi : jikalau aku minum dengan enaknya didepan nih 'orang tua' apa itu bisa disebut sopan? Aku gak mau keliatan gak punya sopan-santun juga sama nyokapnya N-Na… eh-eh? Peduli amat nih orang nyokapnya siapa? Aku haus, ya minum!

Dengan menggenggam erat kaleng minuman itu dengan kedua tanganku, aku gak peduli mau dibilang nggak sopan atau apa?! Niatnya sih, aku pengen langsung ngehabisin tuh minuman yang tinggal separo, terus kembali ke lokasi syuting… sialnya, aku lupa tu minuman bersoda… alhasil…

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Ukh!" aku kesendak, kaleng minuman itu reflek terjatuh dari genggamanku… dan kedua tanganku memegang mulutku yang mengeluarkan air soda itu… _**Kusso**_! Gile! Malu banget aku! Saking sakitnya kesendak gelembung-gelembung soda yang harusnya dinikmati pelan-pelan itu, aku sampai ngeluarin sedikit air mataku… _**kusso**_! _**Kusso**_! _**Kussoooo!**_!

PUK PUK, seseorang menepuk-nepuk punggungku

"Hati-hatilah kalau minum, Sakura_**-chan**_…" wanita bermarga Uzumaki itu menatapku hangat, sumpah… baru sekali ini, ada orang yang menatapku penuh khawatir seperti ini (hoi! Tentu saja setelah orang tuaku sendiri)

"Ukh! H-hai… Uh! Uhuk!" jawabku dengan sedikit mengangguk agar terlihat menghormatinya, kedua tanganku masih menggenggam mulutku

Dia menyingkirkan tanganku lalu mengelap mulutku yang basah oleh air soda itu… e-eh? Uzumaki_**-san**_… D-dia…

"Sebagai seorang perempuan yang baik, membawa sapu tangan itu hal yang wajib… jikalau terjatuh dan ditemukan seorang pria… bisa jadi dia jodohmu, kan?" ujarnya sambil terus mengelap bibirku, jujur… aku suka seseorang membersihkan sesuatu yang (mungkin) buruk untukku, contoh : menyisirkan rambut aku yang berantakan, membenarkan pakaian atau aksesoris yang mungkin terlihat kurang pas (seperti yang biasa teman deketku (Ino) lakukan) atau mungkin mengelap wajahku yang kotor seperti wanita didepanku ini, lebih gampangnya : aku suka 'dimanja'… betewe, kata-katanya… itu terdengar seperti sebuah pengalaman… apa Uzumaki_**-san**_ dan Namikaze_**-san**_ pacaran terus nikah dengan acara sapu tanganan gini? Helleh! Sinetron banget! Kagak ada elit-elitnya!

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman sambil membatin 'Haha… tapi membawa sapu tangan itu bukan tipe aku banget…' Aku lihat sekali lagi sapu tangan yang masih saja bergerak kesana kemari didepan bibirku ini… eh? Ada semacam gambar spiral yang mirip symbol 'Sari R*ti' disana… tapi kok merah? Yang kutahu symbol 'Sari R*ti' itukan warnanya biru eh? Atau kuning ya? Hmmm… tapi symbol spiral merah itu juga Nampak tak asing untukku… hmm… tik tok tik tok… lama amet loadingku? Ah! Symbol Uzumaki klan di animanga Ori!

"Oi, Sakura…" eh? Reflek aku dan Uzumaki_**-san**_ menengok kearah suara cempreng salah satu staf utama NARUTO yang juga merupakan salah satu tokoh pembantu animanga Naruto, seorang berambut indigo panjang dengan mata lavender yang diberbagai voting selalu mengalahkanku… Ugh! Aku kan tokoh utama… tapi tak apa! Kagak ada ngaruhnya sama gaji main aku… orang dia –Hyuuga Hinata- 'hanya' tokoh pembantu… o, ya… di animanga dia selalu terlihat kalem, lembut, penuh iba… dan apalah itu pokoknya kata para fansnya… aslinya, beh! Staf yang satu ini galaknya minta ampun…

"H-hai?" jawabku pelan, mungkin tak ada yang mendengarnya malahan, Hinata_**-san**_ berjalan mendekat

"Ayo! Sebentar lagi saatnya kau muncul!" ujarnya tegas dengan tatapan datar padaku lalu berbalik kembali ke lokasi syuting

"Eh… Wakatta!" jawabku seraya berjalan menyusulnya, eh? Uzumaki_**-san**_? Aku menengok kebelakang, dia melambaikan tangannya lalu mengepalkan tangan kanannya didepan wajahnya dan sedikit menariknya kebawah… yah! Memang sulit dimengerti kalau harus dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata… Yang pasti, dimataku itu hal terlihat seolah berkata "Ganbatte!" kepadaku, dan aku membalasnya dengan senyum, anggukan, serta pose yang sama dengannya secara bersamaan *bayangkan sendiri!

…

Di lokasi

Semuanya tampak bersiap, kulihat Neji_**-san**_ sedang di make-up... oh, iya… di chapter kemarin (614) dia kan mati… eh, maksudku dalam manga-nya lho ya… oh, jadi sekarang sudah masuk chapter 615 ya… Gila! Kapan tamatnya?! huft! Baiklah! Saatnya menjadi Haruno Sakura yang profesional!

"Ini bajumu! Ayo ganti sama-sama!" ujar Hinata_**-san**_ ramah sambil menyerahkan rompi hijau anti peluru khas Konoha yang harus kupakai, eh? Tunggu dulu? Ganti? Sama-sama? Berarti… dia muncul di chapter ini? Cih! Actingku pasti lebih baik darimu! Lihat saja nanti!

~ Setelah ganti kostum ~

"Sakura… hari ini, kau hanya berdiri di sana saja… dan tunjukkan ekspresi serius saat sedang perang, ya…" sutradara yang namanya Jiraiya_**-jiisama**_ itu memberiku instruksi… etto… ternyata aku dapat peran sedikit di chapter ini… tak apa lah! Yang penting professional! Yosh! Sakura, ganbatte! Aku malah terkesan seperti menyemangati diriku sendiri

"Hai!" jawabku semangat

.

ACTION!

Okei! Disinilah aku, si main chara NARUTO yang aneh… hanya sebagai figuran! Sementara Hinata_**-san**_ entah kenapa malah ditempatkan di TKP jauuuh didepanku sana… bersama Naruto dan Neji_**-san**_… Oh, iya… perlu kalian tahu, para main chara muda yaitu Aku, Naruto, dan Sasuke tidak pernah diperbolehkan membaca kelanjutan manga yang seminggu lebih dulu ketimbang pembuatan versi animenya… katanya sih, agar bintang-bintang muda seperti kami mampu mengkondisikan peran secara mendadak dan professional dalam berakting… hallah! Kalau aku sih, terserah-terserah saja… aku hanya perlu bermain peran saja, kan?

Di depan sana… Neji_**-san**_ tampak mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya lalu melemas di bahu Naruto sambil mengatakan sesuatu dengan senyumnya yang disambut tangisan oleh Naruto dan Hinata_**-san**_… oh, masih flashback ya? Tenten_**-san**_ dan Lee_**-san**_ juga tampak mendekat… juga menangis, yah! Mereka mereka itu, professional juga… Yosh! Aku kan main chara, aku harus lebih professional!

Dan blah blah blah! Obito_**-san**_ ngomong apalah itu… sejujurnya aku juga bingung apa maksudnya… dan peranku hanyalah menatap Naruto, Obito_**-san**_ dan Hinata_**-san**_ yang entah sedang ngomongin apaan dalam diam, okei, itu gampang!

Plak! Hinata_**-san**_ menampar Naruto… hah? Apa maksudnya? Helleh! Focus Sakura, focus! Aku memejamkan mataku ditambah mengerutkan alisku mencoba berpikir focus "Akting! Acting!"… "Aku sedang berakting! Tatapan saat perang tak boleh mengisyaratkan ingin mengatakan 'Apa maksudnya' harus meyakinkan, ya!" Aku membuka sedikit mataku… Ini perang! Harus memandang dengan penuh keyakin—

Tampak Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Hinata_**-san**_, DEG! Mataku terbelalak, dadaku sesak lagi… kutatap Iruka_**-san**_, si camera-man yang Nampak sedang konsentrasi pada scene Naruto dan Hinata_**-san**_ di depan sana… Huft! Kurasa, tak masalah jika aku pergi sekarang…

Aku meninggalkan TKP itu dengan tatapan kosong… ada apa denganku coba? _**Kusso**_! Beberapa orang terdengar memanggil namaku, aku tak peduli dan terus saja menjauh dan menjauh dari TKP… untuk hari ini saja… kuakui, aku sangat tidak professional!

.

.

Aku berjalan dengan menatap ke tanah, melamun? Atau merenung? Lupakan! Entah kenapa rompi hijau ini terasa sangat panas untukku siang ini… Terbayang lagi cara Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata_**-san**_… yah! Mereka memang tampak serasi, tak heran lah… banyak fans yang meng-couple-kan mereka… hah! Dan lagi… Heh? Kenapa aku malah jadi ngelantur gini sih bicaranya! Aku tidak peduli!

Eh? Sebuah kaleng soda yang waktu itu diminum Naruto… tepat berada di depan kakiku… S-Soda ya? Saat aku mengatakan _"Entah kenapa… tapi aku benci ngeliat laki-laki yang minum pakai sedotan…" _dan dia langsung membuang sedotan yang menggelikan itu… aku sempat berfikir dia 'mungkin' tak ingin ku benci atau lebih tepatnya dia ingin kusukai… apa dia suka padaku? E-eh? Ke-kenapa aku malah jadi menghayal tak jelas begini! Aku mengacak rambutku, kesal pada diriku sendiri…

Ah! Masa bodoh sama perasaan Naruto! Aku jadi haus! Kulihat sekeliling dan ada! Mesin soda! Segera aku mendekat, memasukkan koin, memilih soda yang kuinginkan lalu menikmatinya sambil berusaha melupakan apa yang sedari tadi kupikirkan…

.

Seteguk-demi-seteguk aku coba menghayati gelembung-gelembung soda yang menggelitik lidahku ini… sebenarnya sih, untuk melupakan si Bakayaro no Naruto… eh? _**Kusso**_! Jadi keinget lagi kan! Kuletakkan kaleng soda yang isinya kira-kira masih 1/3 itu di kananku, lalu kembali melamun tanpa tujuan

"Sedang istirahat?" suara itu lagi! Pengen rasanya aku mementalkannya seperti karakter Sakura di animanga Ori, sayang itu hanya efek yang dibuat para staf, boro-boro memukul seorang pria hingga terpental ratusan meter, pernah aku nyoba memecahkan sebuah, aku tekankan sekali lagi sebuah, hanya satu buah genting plastic tipis yang sebenarnya milik rumah Kishimoto_**-jiisan**_ yang saking ringannya ketiup angin sampai jatuh ke halaman belakang rumahku saja, aku tak bisa... Payah bener ya aku ini? Lupakan!

"…." Aku tak menjawab, aku tahu kalau itu suara Naruto… entah kenapa aku sedang tidak ingin melihat tampangnya sekarang… sialnya, dia malah duduk di kananku, _**kusso**_! _**Kusso**_! _**Kusso**_! Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengeluh '_**Kusso**_!' hari ini, dan semuanya 'hanya' gara-gara pemuda yang duduk di sebelahku ini

Hening sejenak…

Kenapa dia nggak lekas pergi coba?! Gerah banget aku duduk berduaan di tempat yang jauh dari lokasi syuting ini… kuarahkan tanganku untuk mengambil minumanku yang tadi kuletakkan di kananku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku… eh? Kok nggak ada? Aku salah perkiraan ya? Dan saat kutengok, ternyata memang tidak ada… perlahan kualihkan pandanganku pada Naruto… benar saja! Dia megang minumanku itu… apa-apaan dia? Ujarku dalam hati dengan tampang malas kualihkan pandanganku disertai dengan menghela napas pendek yang terkesan bilang "_**Kusso**_!" (lagi?)

"Ternyata… memang lebih manis miliknya Sakura, ya?" dia bergumam sambil meletakkan kaleng soda itu kembali ketempatnya... lebih manis? Apanya? Bakayaro!

"Hoooi~ Naruto… Ayo! Istirahatnya selesai!" seseorang berteriak, aku tahu suara itu… itu suaranya Obito_**-san**_… yah, memang sih… keduanya sangat akrab, beda banget kan sama manganya…

"_**Wakattebayo**_!" teriak Naruto dari sebelahku, hah! Jarang-jarang dia menggunakan suffix-ttebayo saat tidak syuting… tapi kalau dipandang dari suara baritone (yang kata penggemarnya) sexy itu, dia memang lebih keliatan keren make suffix-ttebayo… Nahloh! _**Kusso**_! Aku jadi mikirin dia lagi kan?!

"_**Jaa**_, Sakura_**-chan**_!" ujarnya padaku sesaat sebelum berlari mendekati Obito_**-san**_ yang lalu merangkulnya menuju lokasi syuting, haha… lagi-lagi, menggunakan suffix_**-chan**_ padaku saat tidak syuting… Menggelikan! Tak sadarkah dia jikalau aku sedang kesal padanya?!

Eh? Kesal? Bodo ah! Kuarahkan tanganku untuk mengambil kaleng soda yang sudah diletakkannya tadi dengan alis sedikit berkerut pertanda "Menyebalkan!"… tanpa pikir panjang aku menempelkan bagian atas kaleng soda itu ke mulutku, hare? Kok nggak keluar isinya… reflek, ku kocok pelan kaleng soda itu… tak ada suara? Habis kah? Sepertinya tadi masih sekitar 1/3… Eh? J-jangan-jangan…

Aku membungkam mulutku sendiri… "_Ternyata… memang lebih manis miliknya Sakura, ya?" _terbayang gumaman Naruto beberapa detik yang lalu di kepalaku… I-itu be-berarti… C-cium-ciuman t-tidak langsung? Sepertinya seluruh wajahku memerah… dalam inner aku berteriak "HUAAAAA~ APA-APAAN DIA ITU~"

Dengan masih mengenakan rompi khas Konoha aku berlari pulang ke rumahku yang memang tak jauh dari medan pertempuran (lokasi syuting) itu… dengan inner yang terus saja berteriak "_**KUSSO**_! _**KUSSO**_! _**KUSSOOO!**_!" plus kedua tangan yang masih setia di depan bibirku

.

.

.

Sebelum sampai kerumah, aku melewati rumah Kishimoto jii_**-san**_… dan terpikirkan hal bodoh yang mungkin akan terlihat menggelikan jika aku melihat diriku sendiri… Lupakan!

DOK DOK DOK! Aku menggedor-nggedor pintu depan rumah Kishimoto_**-jiisan**_ dengan brutal, berharap dia segera keluar… jujur! Selama 17th aku menjadi tetangganya, aku belum pernah sekalipun melihat wajahnya secara langsung… kalau nggak dari album bokap yang dulunya se-sekolah dengan Kishimoto_**-jiisan**_, paling juga dari album mbah google yang kagak ada gayanya itu

"Hoi! Kishimoto_**-jiisama**_…" teriakku tetap dengan menggedor-nggedor pintunya… tetep saja sunyi sepi… tak ada yang menjawab… hmm… sepertinya harus dengan cara licik ya? Aku mengambil posisi berpikirku sambil menatap halaman luas milik Kishimoto_**-jiisa**__**n**_ yang sangat rapi itu… untuk seorang pria yang tinggal sendiri seperti ini, tidak mungkin kan memiliki halaman yang sangat rapi begini… apalagi dia belum pernah keluar rumah sebelumnya… apa mungkin pacarnya yang menatakannya? Memang dia punya pacar? Ha! Mungkin ibunya yang menatakannya… Payah! Aku mikir apaan sih… eh, tapi… hehe, dapat ide aku!

Dengan senyum mengerikan yang menghiasi wajahku, aku mengangkat sebuah tanaman bunga besar yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah halaman luas itu, lalu siap-siap ambil posisi melempar kearah pintu Kishimoto_**-jiisan**_… yah, sebenarnya nggak mungkin juga sih aku benar-benar melemparnya… haha, semoga dia terpancing!

"Matte!" terdengar suara dari dalam, walau pintunya tidak dibuka sih… yah, paling tidak dia mau bicara lah! Dengan senyum kemenangan yang menghiasi wajahku, kuletakkan pot bunga itu masih di depan pintu…

"Mau apa kau!" tanyanya to the point, sepertinya berharap agar aku segera pergi… bodo! Yang pasti aku bisa complain sekarang!

"Jiisama… a-aku kan main chara, kenapa aku akhir-akhir ini jarang muncul?" protesku langsung to the point juga, ehm! Kenapa aku deg-degan gini sih? Kurasa bukan hal ini yang ingin kutanyakan… terbayang lagi tangan Naruto yang sedang menggenggam tangan Hinata_**-san**_… haha, serasi sekali mereka itu… DEG! Dadaku panas! Eh? huaaaa~ kenapa denganku ini?! -/-'

Aku mendongak menatap pintu Kishimoto_**-jiisan**_ yang masih tertutup rapat… Tik tok tik tok, sial! Aku diabaikan!

"Hoy!" teriakku sekali lagi setelah berhasil menata perasaanku lagi

"Hey! Jangan bilang kau kesal karena aku buat Naruto dan Hinata scene chapter minggu kemarin?!" diluar dugaanku, dia banyak omong juga ternyata… eh? Ke-kesal? Huh!? "_Ternyata… memang lebih manis miliknya Sakura, ya?" __**Kusso**_! Aku jadi keinget dia lagi, kan?! -/-'

"N-Nani?! Aku Tanya kenapa aku jarang muncul! Aku tidak peduli sama jalan manganya! Yang penting minggu depan dan seterusnya aku mau tampil lebih banyak dan pastinya aku harus tampak lebih kuat! Kalau perlu, endingnya nanti aku yang jadi hokage!" teriakku yang sepertinya harus kuakui dengan wajah merah ada dua hal yang membuatku merona : 1. Aku dibilang cemburu sama Naruto dan Hinata_**-san**_, padahal nyatanya kan enggak! 2. Aku terkesan seperti ingin mengacaukan jalan manga yang mungkin sudah disusun secara apik sama nih om-om lajang

"Ya ya ya… sudah puas? pergi sana!" timpalnya singkat disertai suara langkah kaki yang menjauh dari pintu…

"Hei! Aku belum selesai, jiisama!" teriakan mubazir! Tak ada jawaban! Kuso! Dengan kesal kutendang pot yang akan kulemparkan tadi hingga tanahnya berantakkan didepan pintu Kishimoto_**-jiisan**_, lalu segera melanjutkn perjalananku pulang ke rumah yang jaraknya tak lebih dari 10 meter dari rumah Kishimoto_**-jiisan**_

.

.

.

_**Yare-yare! Mendokusai-ne! **_Eh? Dari balkon kamarku, kulihat mbah google sedang menyapu halamannya yang luas itu… yah, tentu saja seluas koneksinya yang sudah ada sebelum masa prasejarah, terkadang aku heran gimana dia bisa tahu zaman-zamannya bumi tercipta… trus, dia dulu itu tinggalnya dimana coba?

Hah? Lupakan yang tadi itu?!

"Oi! Mbah google!" panggilku sekeras mungkin, takutnya dianya kagak denger

"Iya, cu! Wot hepen wet yu?" dia hentikan kegiatan menyapunya… teriakannya ternyata nggak kalah kencang dari aku, dasar mbah-mbah sarap!

"Aku minta… semua searching atas nama 'Narusaku' didelete ya!" ujarku to the point, suaraku sudah hampir habis Cuma buat teriak-teriakan sama nih mbah-mbah

"Hah? Kok gitu? Jangan-jangan kamu lope lope Naruto-kun, ye cu? Sampe malu-malu gitu… dipajang picnya sama Naruto-kun… cie cie cieeeee" jawabnya tetap berteriak dan bahasanya yang campur-campur, haha… mirip banget sama google translet yak an? Eh? Betewe…

"_**N-nani?! **_Pokoknya delete aja?!" balasku yang mungkin dengan wajah memerah

"Mianhae, cu! Iku kui mau jenenge Melanggar hak cipta, cu…" he-eh? Suara hampir habis gini, malah dibalas begituan!

"Kok ngono?" teriakku untuk terakhir kalinya

"Anoo… melanggar hak cipta itu hukumannya berat, cu… dendanya juga gede… menurut undang-undang-" tauk ah! Lupakan saja! Kututup jendelaku dan segera tidur, entar bangun tidur, terus tidur lagi, bangun tidur, tidur lagi… huahahahaha Ai lop yu pul! Muah muach! *kedip kedip #jijjay!

TAMAT

.

.

Eh? Nggak jadi, ding!

.

Detik berganti menit, Menit berganti jam, Jam berganti hari, Hari berganti Minggu, dan terakhir… Minggu berganti bulan…

Okei! Sepertinya Kishimoto_**-jiisan**_ mendengarkan keluhanku… aku banyak muncul di chapter selanjutnya… yah! Dan setiap hari harus bertemu pemuda yang telah menghancurkan ke-fokusan-ku akhir-akhir ini… Jangan salah paham! Ini tidak mungkin bisa dibilang suka! Dan aku beradu acting bersama Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi legenda sannin berikutnya… yayaya, dan ada satu chapter yang aku mengatakan "Aku ingin jadi hokage selanjutnya" tidak salah lagi, Kishimoto_**-jiisan**_ pasti dapat ide saat aku complain dengannya… Wkwkwk! Kepedean banget aku ni ya?! Lupakan!

Tapi sejauh ini, tak ada yang istimewa mengenai scene-scene Naruto bersamaku, Sakura, yang biasanya disebar Kishimoto_**-jiisan**_ seenak jidatnya… Hh! Aku menghela napas pendek, sambil mengeratkan genggamanku pada sekaleng soda ditangan kananku dengan menatap Naruto yang sedang diberi instruksi oleh Jiraiya_**-jiisama**_ dari kejauhan… Hh!

"_Hey! Jangan bilang kau kesal karena aku buat Naruto dan Hinata scene chapter minggu kemarin?!"_ eh? Kenapa aku malah keinget kata-kata Kishimoto_**-jiisan**_ waktu itu? Apa aku ini… bisa dibilang… cemburu? "Sejak kapan… aku mulai menyukainya?" aku bergumam pelan lalu mengingat saat-saat Naruto yang memang selama ini dengan mudahnya selalu menuruti kata-kataku, daripada kata-kata Jiraiya-_**sama**_ selaku si sutradara… hey! Kurasa aku terlalu berharap pada Naruto! Kenapa aku jadi ingin Naruto menyukaiku? Jadi benar aku s-su-suka padanya? Grrrr~ Aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri! -/-'

"Menyukai… siapa?" su-suara ini… _**Kusso**_! Gumamanku terlalu keras ya? Dengan gerakan patah-patah ditambah efek slow motion yang nggak banget aku menengok kearah sumber suara yang tepat berada di samping kananku, staf sialan yang kerap di-couple-kan dengan Naruto… tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku harus mengumpat untuk Hinata_**-san**_? Dia menatapku dengan pandangan menggoda… Sial!

"E-etto.. etto…" _**kusso**_! Aku harus jawab apa coa?! Hua~ kenapa aku begitu bodoooh!

"Narutokah?" Hinata_**-san**_ memotong kata-kataku, dan lagi… tetap dengan pandangan menggoda,…

"Tidak! Eh-e-e-e-e-tto…." Hua~ aku kehabisan ideee! tadi pasti kedengaran jelas sekali saat aku bilang _"Sejak kapan… aku mulai menyukainya?" _Aku menggenggam erat kaleng sodaku dengan dua tangan

"Haha… Sakura… kau itu terlihat seperti sangat berharap bisa dapat scene yang lebih WAW dari scene Naruto dan aku di chapter 615 yang lalu itu…" Hinata_**-san**_ tersenyum ramah dengan tawa yang terkesan kawaii… aku… e-eh? N-nani?! "berharap bisa dapat scene yang lebih WAW"?

"… tenang saja, tak usah khawatir gitu lah!" lanjutnya lalu memberikan beberapa lembar kertas atau lebih gampangnya skrip ku… dan segera berlalu menuju ke tempat Sasuke_**-san**_ yang tampak sedang istirahat seorang diri tak jauh dari tempatku duduk, oh iya… aku lupa satu hal penting! Hinata_**-san**_ itu… sudah mempunyai si cakep yang selalu jadi pangerannya Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke_**-san**_… dia tidak mungkin benar-benar menyukai Naruto yang memiliki paras standar itu… Huh! Aku bernapas lega… e-eh? Le-lega?

Baka! Untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari pikiran nggak pentingku barusan, aku segera membaca kertas skrip yang tertulis besar tulisan CHAPTER 631 : TEAM 7 sebagai judulnya… Cih! Judul yang mainstream…

.

.

_Tuli_san_ di kertas _

_(Minato telah tiba)_

_Sakura : __**Siapa dia?**__ (Sakura bingung dengan orang yang tiba-tiba datang memindahkan Bijuudama dari Juubi)_

_Minato : Aku Namikaze Minato, bersiap-siaplah untuk sebuah ledakan! (__**Sakura masih bingung**__, lalu mendengar suara ledakan)_

_Sakura :__** Tadi itu apa? **__(Tetap dengan wajah bingung)_

_Minato : Aku memindahkan serangan Juubi ke laut (__**Sakura masih bingung) **_**innerku yang lagi setelah baca dialog satu ini : Gile! Kebanyakan scene aku jadi orang bingung-an! Kishimoto-_**jiisan**_! Awas lu ya?!

_Sakura : (menatap mata edo tensei Minato dengan tatapan waspada) __**E-do tensei? Ka-kau adalah…**_

_Minato : Tidak apa-apa… Aku berada dipihakmu… terima kasih telah memulihkan Naruto… Apa kau pacarnya?_

Heeeeeeeeeh? A-apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa ada dialog 'nggak berguna' macam ini disituasi perang?! Apa… ini filler? Kalau dipikir-pikir… apa mungkin… Kishimoto-_**jiisan**_ buat dialog beginian?! Jujur! Aku benar-benar nggak yakin… Tapi, ini cukup menarik… entah kenapa aku jadi tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum bahagia… jangan berburuk sangka! Aku senang karena para fans Narusaku mungkin akan senang dengan chapter ini, setelah mungkin patah hati atas chapter 615 kemarin… Inget ya, aku hanya ingin para penggemar Narusaku senang! Sudah! 'hanya' itu! *Modus*

Sudahlah! Ayo lanjutkan bacanya dulu!

_Naruto : Uuuuuhmmm… hmmm… ya! Kurang lebihnya begitu…_

_Sakura : (terbelalak kesal lalu menghajar Naruto) __**Urusai! Simpan tenagamu!**_

_Naruto : AAAWWW!_

_Sakura : __**Bukannya aku menyembuhkanmu! Malah kau membuat dirimu sendiri kesakitan! Aku akan menambah kecepatan memulihkanmu! (**__dengan nada kesal pada Naruto)_

_Minato : (melihat Sakura) [Gadis ini mengingatkanku … pada Kushina] Jagalah anakku baik-baik…_

Yaks! Kenapa juga si Naruto harus menjawabnya… Kishimoto-sialan! Apa aku bisa melakukan scene ini dengan baik dan benar? DEG! Secara nggak langsung… scene beginian kan… Ugh! Aku mikir apa sih? Aku kan nggak benar-benar suka pada Naruto… kenapa juga harus khawatir sama scene beginian! Orang waktu aku dapat scene 'meluk Naruto' di episode 175 dan digendong(?) bridal-style sama Naruto di episode 214 aku biasa aja… haha! Scene beginian mah nggak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan yang itu-itu tadi… DEG! Oh my! Kenapa juga sih aku masih gelisah aja?! Firasatku buruk sepertinya… he?

Huft! Positive thinking-lah, Sakura! Abaikan yang ini! Aku harus menghafal dialog-ku yang selanjutnya! Kembali ku fokuskan pikiranku pada lembaran-lembaran skrip chapter 631 yang tak begitu penting untuk kutuliskan disini…

.

.

.

.

Di lokasi…

ACTION!

"Siapa dia?" aku berakting bingung dengan orang yang tiba-tiba datang memindahkan Bijuudama dari Juubi

"Aku Namikaze Minato, bersiap-siaplah untuk sebuah ledakan!" ujar Minato-_**jiisan**_, sementara aku masih berakting bingung dan terdengarlah suara ledakan

"Tadi itu apa?" aku berujar Tetap dengan wajah bingung

"Aku memindahkan serangan Juubi ke laut" jawab Minato-_**jiisan**_ dengan tatapan meyakinkan, sementara aku masih harus terlihat seperti orang kebingungan

"E-do tensei? Ka-kau adalah…" ucapku sambil menatap mata edo tensei Minato-_**jiisan**_ dengan tatapan waspada

"Tidak apa-apa… Aku berada dipihakmu… terima kasih telah memulihkan Naruto… Apa kau pacarnya?" pertanyaan yang paling tidak kudengar akhirnya sampai juga, _**kusso**_! DEG! Aku tampak gelisah sepertinya… aduh! Mulai nggak focus! Ayolah, Sakura! Fokuslah!

"Uuuuuhmmm… hmmm… ya! Kurang lebihnya begitu…" Naruto menjawabnya dengan santai, dia ini… benar-benar tak bisa baca suasana! Huuua~ Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Shannarooo~~~

"Urusai!" reflek aku menghajar Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga hingga dia benar-benar terjatuh hingga mencium tanah dibawahnya, e-eh? A-apa yang kulakukan?!

"Sakura?" Naruto menatapku bingung sambil memegang kepalanya yang habis kena hantam tanganku yang tak kusangka hampir-hampir mirip dengan Sakura-ori manga… Tsk! Dia ini… benar-benar menyebalkan sekali sih! Batinku sambil menatapnya dengan alis yang bertautan

"CUT!"

Aku mendengar Jiraiya-_**jiisama **_meng-cut anime ini… reflek beberapa pemain mendekat ke Naruto dan kulihat Sasuke_**-san**_ membantunya berdiri, ya tentu saja… walau dia itu tampak selalu sehat wal afiat setelah dihantam Sakura-ori manga, kenyataannya dia itu hanyalah manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan sakit dan perlu kalian tahu, itu semua hanya acting! Aku sebelumnya belum pernah menghajarnya, itu hanya efek dramatis yang terkesan lebay dari para staf…

Semuanya tampak mendekat padaku dan Naruto, termasuk nyokap Naruto yang entah kapan datangnya kini berdiri di dekat Minato-_**jiisan**_… DEG! _**Kusso! **_Aku harus bilang apa nih coba?!

Tik tok tik tok, suasana jadi canggung… mereka menatapku seolah minta penjelasan atas apa yang kulakukan…

"Hh! Kau ini… benar-benar ingin scene ini diulang dan terus diulang, ya?" suara ini? Hinata_**-san**_? Sejak kapan… dia di kananku? Dan apa tadi katanya? Scene ini… diulang-ulang?

"Kau suka kan… dibilang pacarnya… Naruto?" dia menatapku dengan pandangan menggoda… dan para pemain dan staf lainnya tampak mengangguk-angguk mengerti, kecuali Sasuke_**-san **_dan Minato_**-san **_yang tampak geleng-geleng dengan senyum calm khas masing-masing

"E-etto… Bu-bukan itu… I-i-itu tadi, hanya reflek saja kok… aku tadi tiba-tiba keingat sesuatu yang menyebalkan… yah! Sesuatu yang sangat menyebalkan…" hehe, ayolah! Semoga dia tertipu

"Dan… apa itu?" _**Kusso**_! Dia susah banget sih ditipunya… e-etto… sesuatu yang menyebalkan itu… aku coba mengingat-ingat 'sesuatu' itu… _"Sedang menunggu giliran?"__"Sakura__**-chan**__…"__"Ternyata… memang lebih manis miliknya Sakura, ya?"__"__**Wakattebayo!**__"__"__**Jaa**__, Sakura__**-chan**__!"__**Kusso! **_Kenapa malah wajah itu lagi yang muncul di kepalaku…

"E-etto…" a-aduh… tatapan Hinata_**-san **_membuatku semakin sulit berpikir… DEG! Dadaku sesak, wajahku terasa panas… pasti sekarang wajahku sudah sangat merah… Aku coba memejamkan mata agar bisa berpikir lebih jernih, sesuatu… sesuatu yang menyebalkan itu….

TEP! Sret, sret! Sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat mengusap pipiku… reflek aku membuka mataku… dan yang terlihat adalah… jreng jreng! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Orochimaru-_**jiichan…**_ tet toot! Salah! Itu adalah Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto terlihat seperti membersihkan pipiku dengan sapu tangan yang sangat mirip dengan milik ibunya, ada symbol 'Sari r*ti'nya, ditambah lagi dia menatapku hangat yang persis juga dengan tatapan ibunya tempo hari

"Hh! Kukira efek darah yang tak sengaja kau usapkan di wajahmu… ternyata, wajahmu memang sedang memerah ya? Kau demam?" dia tetap saja berusaha mengusap wajahku yang mungkin memang sedang merona… Grr~ laki-laki ini… memang, sangat menyebalkan! Dia ini… benar-benar tak bisa baca situasi ya? Kulihat para pemain yang lain serta para kru menatap kegiatan orang yang menyebalkan ini dengan heran… malah beberapa gadis (Ino, tenten, temari) tampak memerah juga wajahnya, sementara Hinata-_**san **_dan Sasuke-_**san **_hanya tersenyum miring yang jujur membuatku semakin merinding, DEG!

He? Aku kembali menatap orang yang menyebalkan ini yang masih saja mengusap wajahku ini… dan dia tersenyum lebar sampai-sampai kedua matanya tertutup… DEG! Reflek tangan kananku berayun kembali tepat ke pipinya

"Naruto-no-_**baka!**_ Yang sangat menyebalkan itu kamu, tahu!" teriakku saat menghantamnya dengan sekuat tenagaku, dia terpental cukup jauh dari hadapanku dan kulihat Obito_**-san **_berhasil menangkapnya, dan kurasa… wajahku sudah benar-benar merah sekarang… Kami-sama… bantu aku…

Hening lagi…

"Ehm! Jadi…" Jiraiya-_**jiisama **_berdehem mungkin untuk mencairkan suasana dan dengan sengaja memutuskan kata-katanya sendiri, kurasa dia berharap agar seseorang meneruskannya

"Istirahat dulu lah, _**jiisan**_!" timpal Hinata_**-san **_cepat dan langsung deh, bubar semua kerumunan itu… termasuk Obito_**-san **_yang dibantu Sasuke_**-san**_ dan Kakashi_**-san**_ segera membawa Naruto ke tim medis yang asli

"Sudah kubilang _Tak usah khawatir, kan?" _Hinata_**-san **_tersenyum padaku sekilas lalu berlari menyusul kekasihnya Sasuke_**-san **_yang Nampak belum terlalu jauh sedang memapah Naruto bersama Obito_**-san**_, dia ini… terlihat seperti sudah merencanakan hal ini saja…

Eh? Mungkinkah… Huaa~ Positive thinking-lah, Sakura… Aku memegang kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku… Gila! Aku seturezu ya? _**Kusso! **_Eh? Sapu tangan bersimbol Uzumaki-clan tergeletak kotor dibawah kakiku… He? Sinetron banget, sih!

Setelah tengok kanan tengok kiri, entah kenapa aku mengambil sapu tangan itu lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku celanaku… Cih! Berasa jadi maling nih aku… _**Kusso!**_

.

.

.

Syuting berlanjut, aku semakin canggung jika sedang didekat Naruto… Menyedihkan! Sementara, sapu tangannya? Hahahaha… itu akan jadi milikku! Naruto… Kurasa, aku memang menyukai eh? Tepatnya mencintaimu….

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**OWARI (?)**_

**OMAKE**

Di suatu waktu, saat pulang syuting… yah, chapter akhir-akhir ini hanya menceritakan kisah perjuangan trio legenda sannin new generation plus keempat ex-hokage versus Obito & Madara Uchiha… ya ya ya, tak ada hal-hal berbau romance seperti yang dulu-dulu… hmmm… pasti fangirls animanga NARUTO mulai bosan sama perang-perangan itu… yah! Insting cewek : suka hal berbau romance… Tapi, apamaudikata? Memang aku bisa apa?

Saat melewati rumah Kishimoto-_**jiisan**_… terpikir suatu hal… Hmmm… aku tersenyum bahagia… kurasa aku harus berterima kasih padanya dulu!

Dengan mengendap-ngendap yang bisa dibilang memalukan, tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku harus mengendap-endap? aku… Niatnya sih, aku ingin mengagetkan tuh mangaka yang berhasil membuat hidupku berwarna… tapi suatu percakapan berhasil menghentikan langkahku, dan dengan tidak elitnya… aku menguping pembicaraan mereka

"Yayaya… chapter yang bagus, _**jiisan…**_" itu… itukan suaranya Naruto…

"Yah, aku tau… aku ini memang genius!" itu suara Kishimoto-_**jiisan**_

"Sakuranya… Ugh! Cantik sekali deh…" timpalan Naruto membuat wajahku memanas…

"… Ayo buat yang lebih sexy lagi, _**jiisan!**_" ujar suara baritone itu lagi

Segera kututup telingaku lalu berjalan kembali menuju rumahku sambil senyum-senyum gaje dengan wajah merah yang sudah mulai menjadi kebiasaan untukku

.

.

Hari berikutnya…

"Capek ya, syuting terus?" ujarku retoris pada Naruto yang tampak sedang istirahat sambil minum soda yang bermerk c*c* c*l* tanpa sedotan seperti apa yang kubilang dua hari yang lalu dan entah kenapa itu membuatku senang

"Yosh!" jawabnya semangat sambil menurunkan kaleng soda itu dari mulutnya, dan reflek aku merebut kaleng soda itu lalu meminumnya tanpa permisi lalu memberikan sisanya lagi pada Naruto yang menatapku heran… Hari ini, aku sudah ciuman dengannya sekali… Yes!

"Ahh! Segarnya… _**Jaa**_… Naruto-_**kun!**_" ujarku kemudian segera berlalu seperti yang dilakukannya sebulan yang lalu… Naruto, aku suka padamu! Teriakku dalam hati sambil mengintip Naruto yang minum minuman sisaku tadi dengan santainya… Kyaaa~~ seneng banget deh! Hihi… aku tahu! Dia pasti juga menyukaiku… *kepedean

**OMAKE part II (Author said)**

Ehm! Adakah yang penasaran akan percakapan Naruto dan Kishimoto-_**sensei**_? Kira-kira beginilah dialog mereka :

Naruto : [menunjuk gambar doujinshi Cardcaptor Sakura yang di-parody-kan Kishimoto-_**senpai **_dengan body Tsunade] Yayaya… chapter yang bagus, _**jiisan…**_

Sensei : Yah, aku tau… aku ini memang genius! [memuji doujinshi sendiri]

Naruto : Sakuranya… Ugh! Cantik sekali deh… Ayo buat yang lebih sexy lagi, _**jiisan!**_

Intinya, mereka sedang tidak membicarakan Haruno Sakura, sering nggak kalian para cewek merasa seperti diperhatikan cowok hanya karena mereka terlihat seperti melototin kalian, padahal nyatanya mereka sedang ngelamunin apalah gitu? Hayo ngaku! **berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi** Jadi, kira-kira begitulah apa yang dirasakan Sakura

**OMAKE part III**

Kesalahpahaman Sakura ternyata lama-lama terdeteksi juga oleh Naruto… Naruto kemudian mulai menyukainya, Naruto nembak Sakura, Sakura terima, Sakura ngembaliin sapu tangan Naruto pada Kushina, tapi Sakura diminta Kushina untuk menjaga sapu tangan dan juga anaknya, Naruto,, Anime Naruto tamat endingnya nggak ada yang nikah di animanga, 5th berlalu Naruto nikah ma Sakura, Sakura hamil, punya anak kembar cowok-cewek,… dan… dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya…

**~ TAMAT ~**

**OMAKE part IV**

**Ending yang memaksa!**

**Kehabisan Ide! Gommenne… Jaa-ne!**

***bof**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, please….**

**Jika banyak peminatnya mungkin aku bakal buat sequelnya… hahaha, ngarep!**

**:3**


End file.
